What true love really is
by xXEmoVampireKidXx
Summary: Just some stupid story I did for school. My only oneshot...try reading, might be kind of formal.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but this stinking story is mine.**

**Some weird stuff I did for school, not that I got a 100 or anything, atleast a 89 or sumthing! Not that bad…just read if ya want to or just don't. BWAHAHA. My stupid 4th fanfic. That sux…completely. But anyways you can always review! Flames, accepted and UN-FLAMES obvisouly accepted! Thank you! **

_**What true love really is…**_

"Why Sasuke? Why do you have to go now? Please don't put business into all of this, please, stay and look after the family! Sasuke…!" and these were the last words I had said to him.

"Sakura, I have to go. In this world money is all you need. You need it to be alive, and we have to survive through all of this. I have to go and solve out this business problem. You're an obedient wife, and I trust you can look after our future child pretty well. Now, I leave Sakura." He replied back, and gave me a hug for the first time after our marriage that was rather cold and uncomfortable, "Don't worry Sakura. If it weren't for all the money loss we were having, I would've stayed. But we need the money. Now, let me depart. Take care." and he left, without a single more word.

He left me when I was pregnant; he left me alone for money. Is that any kind of a husband you would want, who cares about money more than his family? I often wondered what made me love his so much before our marriage? He used to be such a caring man, and always had family before money, before everything but what had happened to him now? And how was I even supposed to be sure if he'd ever return or not? The only thing I had now was, hope.

Now, after two years, I had become a mother of a beautiful 18-month-old baby daughter, Sunako Haruno Uchicha, who has never heard of a father for her. She used to ask me, with the new voice she had gotten,

"Mama, Papa…where?" and all I could reply back was,

"Your Papa will be here soon, sweetie."

But for how long? What if the dad she called papa never came back? What do I tell her then, he left because he had business problems? He had stopped writing to me just after three months he left. How long do I wait for him to return, to give my Sunako the father she'd always wanted? Or is Sasuke even the dad anybody wants, a dad who cares about money more than his own daughter?

But then one day came; I remember the exact date, 25th May 1999, when I met the perfect man, and the perfect father for my Sunako. It was Naruto Uzumaki. It was when I was forced to move to Tokyo City from my hometown Shanghai and get a job to support my family. I remember I was late to my job interview. So, I put my daughter to bed, and ran off to the 'Office of Microsoft, Tokyo, Japan'; where I was still hoping I would get to interview. I was about an hour late to my interview but the officers still let me in. Lucky, I was. My interview was impressive and I was given the permission to start my job from that very same day. I set to work on my seat, as my boss came up to me.

"Konichiwa Sakura-chan. I would be your new boss, Naruto Uzumaki." Greeted blue eyed, and blonde haired Japanese man.

"Konichiwa Naruto-sempai. I'm glad to meet you and be a part of this wonderful office." I replied back gladly.

"Now that you're new and my personal assistant, shall we get to know each-other at my house tonight for a small dinner?" He asked smiling.

"Most certainly." I said and smiled back, and that was how easily it all started!

As I reached back home at 6 PM, I quickly changed into a beautiful black dress, while I made my daughter wear a cute pink frilly skirt and shirt and by the time it was 6:30 PM, we were off for Naruto-sempai's home.

"Umm…who are you?" asked the elderly lady, with features just like Naruto, as she opened the door I'd knocked at.

"Konichiwa. I'm Sakura Haruno Uchicha and my boss, Naruto Uzumaki, has invited me here for a dinner! Would this be his residence?" I said hoping I had come at the right house.

"Oh! So you would be the delightful lady my son had been talking about all day? He was telling me how wonderful and hardworking of a woman you are!" said the lady, as she welcomed my daughter and me inside the beautiful, grand house.

I was lead to their sitting room where Naruto was talking to one of his clients on the phone. As soon as Naruto saw me there, he kept his phone down.

"So, you finally came Sakura-Chan?" he said and stopped, as his deep blue eyes reached my daughter and were fixed, "…and you have a, a daughter?" he said, now shocked.

"Uh…yes, her name is Sunako, Sunako Haruno Uchicha." I replied as I looked at Naruto-sempai's face full of shock.

"Oh! I didn't know you were married! So who would Mr. Uchicha be? May I ever have a chance of meeting him?"

"If I were you, I wouldn't consider myself lucky at all, Sempai. He was useless; he had left us for some business and never came back. My daughter hasn't seen the face of her own father, so I doubt you'll ever meet him" I said as I felt the urge of tears upcoming my pale green eyes.

"I'm sorry…but as a coincidence, the same has happened to me. Only my wife didn't go for any business, she just left me for another man. And I haven't seen my daughter for the last year and a half…" he sighed. He seemed so nice of a person; so polite, so different from the person I'd ever loved. We even had such similar lives!

We had talked for about thirty more minutes but were completely stopped, frozen as my daughter went upto Naruto, staring up at his face in her life and for the first time, she said,

"Papa…" while smiling adorably.

I was frozen, she had never used it before; no matter how many men I've met or seen. But now she's calling a person she just met for the first time, her dad. But how could this be meaning anything? She's only a two-year old, and she could call anybody anything. But why did I get a feeling that she really believed in this person. I often used to dream Sunako using the same tone, the same voice, and calling Sasuke her dad, but Naruto…?

Throughout all of dinner Sunako was with Naruto, while he loved her company as well. She didn't even want to leave for home when we had to leave. Has he really given her the feeling of a father? Did she really get a 'papa' she was looking for, since she was born, and that too in only a day?

Along with all of these questions I went through one more month of office. My daughter and Naruto's relationship just kept growing closer. He used to meet her each morning as I dropped her off at her new half-day school. Some days I'd often be late to pick her up, but Naruto would be there, everyday, giving my daughter an ice cream or candy. I often wondered, _'Would my daughter ever get a dad like Naruto? Would Sasuke ever make this good of a father to Sunako, if he ever returned? And have I ever actually trusted his so much, as much I'm trusting Naruto?'_ I knew right what to do when I saw my daughter regret going to school for the first time; and that too because Naruto wasn't there to say good-bye. Did she really love Naruto so much, that she could skip school? She had never missed one single day of school, and she was equally enthusiastic each day, but just because Naruto wasn't here one day she'd not go to school? Was waiting for my long lost husband who left me for money more important or the person my daughter admires the most? I finally thought it over and found out that even I had grown love for Naruto and realized that I'd never actually loved Sasuke enough to trust him so much. I knew what I had to do; I had to confess my feelings to him, no matter what he thinks about them. And indeed I did…

Sunako and I were invited for another dinner at Naruto's house, but this time not for an official agreement or a new document I had to type. I could sense it, even before Naruto had come to greet us. My daughter had run off to watch Television along with Grandma-Maki and I was left alone with Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan?" asked Naruto, as he saw me lost deeply in my thoughts, "What are you lost about? What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing Naruto-sempai. I was just thinking that maybe I should…I should tell you this now that…because you've been my daughter's favorite man since you've met her, and one of the nicest people I've met in my life, I've really become fond of you Naruto. Naruto, I…I…" but I never got to finish it instead he had done it for me.

"Sakura, I've loved you since the day I had seen your beautiful face. Since the first time you sat on your seat in the office. You are the most loyal and hardworking woman I've ever met. And now I ask, with all my heart, will you marry me Sakura?" he said bending on his knees and offering me the prettiest and largest diamond ring I'd ever seen in my life.

I was left shocked and happy at the same time. Over these few weeks, I don't know how I had grown so much love for this man, and now he made me happier by letting my know he loves me too and it was most certainly a love that felt different than the one that I had for Sasuke.

"_And now, that is the true ending to this story. Your mother is a really honest, and hardworking woman kids. And here is the truth how I became to be your father, and how she became my wife. Now, off to bed kids!"_ Naruto finished as he put his 8-year old daughter, Sunako, and 5-year old son, Kira to bed and went off to have dinner with his wife, Sakura.

Sasuke found Sakura sitting on the dining table, her eyes fixed to a letter she had received. A final lost note from Sasuke, a note that should've arrived five years ago...

_Hello Sakura,_

_Sorry, it's been this late. But I'd like to tell you that while I was gone, I'd fallen in love with a lady named Mikan Uzumaki and I was wedded to her until she left me, for a man unknown to me. She left me a month ago, and I feel guilty. Guilty that I lied to you saying we had business problems when, really the problem is that I was in love with her since then. I find the mistake in me, Sakura. Please, accept your half-daughter, Sunako Uzumaki Uchicha and me back. I still love you a lot. Reply soon._

_Yours lovingly,_

_Sasuke_

And the last thing she did to that last letter was crumple it up, throw it in the trashcan and never mention it to anyone ever again…

**Sorry, If it didn't make any sense, I just basically used the names of Naruto characters, that's it. Anyways, thanks A Ton if u actually bothered to read it all! Anyways, thanks! Luv y'all! PJ-CHAN**


End file.
